Fifty Shades of Klaine
by CATHnichO2
Summary: Kurt is about to finish his senior year at WMHS. And he's preparing to leave...preferably to study Performing Arts at the prestigious NYADA collage in NY with Rachel. Not unlike the best selling books by E.L. James. I have written a Klaine love story with a glee twist! ; D* ENJOY (new chapters coming soon & please review!)
1. Chapter 1

50 Shades of Klaine [Chapter 1]

I scowl at myself with frustration in the mirror, damn my hair. _It just won't behave!_ And damn Rachel Berry for being ill and subjecting me to this ordeal. I should be preparing for my NYADA audition which is next week. Yet here I am. Trying to comb my hair into submission. I must not sleep with it wet. I must not sleep with it wet. Reciting this mantra several times, I attempt once more to bring it under control with the comb. I roll my eyes in exasperation and gaze at the porcelain, brown haired boy with blue eyes to big for his face staring back at me. And...give up. My only option is to restrain my fringe with raspberry hair gel by scraping it away from my face. And hope that I look semi-presentable.

Rachel is my best friend and she has chosen today of all days to succumb to the flu. Therefore she cannot attend the interview she'd arranged to do. With some mega acclaimed show choir lead that I've never even heard of, for our schools student newspaper. So I have been volunteered. I have the most important audition of my life next week. And I'm supposed to be rehearsing this afternoon in the auditorium. But no, today I have to drive 65 miles to Westville Ohio. In order to meet supposedly best front man Dalton Academy has ever known. He's an exceptional student and is being hailed as next Broadway star of tomorrow. Therefore Mr Anderson's time is extraordinarily precious. Much more precious than mine, but he has granted Rachel an interview. She tells me that she was very lucky to score this however her experience with performing helped persuade him to see her. _Damn her extra curricular activities!_ Rachel is sat on the edge of my bed as I walk out of my bathroom.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. It took me nine months to get this interview. It will take another six to reschedule and we'll both have graduated by then. Also that creepy editor of the WMHS newspaper, uuuugh Jacob. Warned me he'd get the jocks to slushie me before my NYADA audition, if I didn't get this interview handed in on time! I can't blow this off. PLEASE?"

Rachel begs me in her rasping sore throat voice. How doe's she do it? Even ill she looks Barbra Streisand gorgeous. With her perfectly straight, well conditioned jet black hair. And her bright brown eyes although red rimed and runny. I straighten my scissors brooch on my lapel so that she can't see me rolling my eyes at her.

I sigh. "Of course I'll go Rachel. You should get back home to your dad's. Do you have enough strength to drive yourself there?"

She squirms. "No, I'll just stay here until you get back. I've been meaning to watch some of your box sets anyway." She beams her cheeky smile at me as she lays back on my 50's themed pillows. She then reaches down and retrieves two things from her bag."Here are the questions and my digital recorder. Just press record here. Make notes on the other side of my notebook. I'll transcribe it all later." She tries to reassure me.

"I know nothing about him." I murmur. Trying and failing to suppress my rising panic.

She gives me a playful punch on the arm. "The questions will see you through. Go! It's a long drive, I don't want you to be late." _Gah she's such a little Miss Bossy Pants today_.

"Okay I'm going. Make yourself comfortable, I made you some soup to heat up later." _I pause, should I say it? Yeah I better had do_. "And no funny business with my brother Finn, especially none in my bed whilst I'm gone."

She screeches completely shocked. "KURT!" I can't help but laugh uncontrollably at her reaction. And she laughs with me, eventually. I stare at her fondly.

"Only for you Rachel would I do this." I raise my freshly plucked eyebrow.

She rolls her eyes at me this time. "I know...and thanks' Kurt. As usual you're my lifesaver."

I stride over to kiss her swiftly on the cheek. Then I head out to leave my bedroom and the house in the hands of Miss Rachel Berry. _Oh lord, will I regret this?_As I walk down the stairs, I hear her quietly murmur to herself. "Why can I smell raspberries?" I can't help but smile to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

50 Shades of Klaine [Chapter 2]

Gathering my newly purchased satchel and the mountain of CD's I'd prepared for the ride over. I lock the door hoping Rachel has a spare key. _Should I crack a window? Nah, I'm sure she'll survive. _Then head straight for the car. I cannot believe I have let Rachel talk me into this. But then Rachel can talk anyone into anything. _That's why we all call her Miss Bossy Pants._ But she'll make an exceptional student at NYADA. She's articulate, strong, persuasive, argumentative and beautiful. Also she's my dearest, dearest friend.

The roads are surprisingly clear as I set off from Lima and head to Westville Ohio. I have no shame in playing 'Rio' by Duran Duran at full blast on the free way. It's early and I don't have to be there until 2pm this afternoon. Fortunately Rachel has leant me her sporty Mercedes VLK. I'm not sure Sue my old VW Beetle would make the journey in time. If you're wondering why I've named the car my dad gave me… after Sue Sylvester. It's because their both older than god but they never give up without a fight! The miles flip away as I hit the pedal to the metal. My destination is the headquarters of the famous Dalton Warblers. Rachel tells me that the Academy building is centauries old. With rare oak furnishings, spiral stair cases and aristocratic paintings on along the walls.

The front gates are the first thing I come across as I'm driving though this unfamiliar part of Ohio. _Oh my…_ Its 1:45pm when I arrive. Greatly relieved that I am not late, I buzz in my details to the gates monitor. Soon I am granted access into the grounds and drive through the electric powered gates when they open. _Why do I feel like I'm entering Hogwarts?_ I park up. Pinch my cheeks to add some color. _Any color. _To my face because I don't need a mirror to know I look as white as a sheet. _Courage Kurt…..lots and lots of courage._ My subconscious tells me over and over. I climb out with legs made of jelly. Then make my way into the front entrance. The first room I enter is large and intimidating, possibly due to all the paintings of past headmasters staring at me from all four corners. Behind a solid wooden desk a very attractive groomed, blonde women smiles pleasantly at me. She's wearing the sharpest charcoal suit jacket I have ever seen! She looks…immaculate.

"I'm here to see Blaine Anderson. I'm Kurt Hummel standing in for Rachel Berry…..emm for the interview." I splutter out nervously. _Shit! What's wrong with me?_

"Excuse me one moment Mr. Hummel." She arches her eyebrow as I stand self-consciously before her.

I'm beginning to wish that I had borrowed some money off Rachel for a new outfit instead of this one. _Don't be stupid Kurt._ My subconscious hisses at me. _You look the part!_ I have made an effort after all. I am wearing my favorite Alexander McQueen suit that I bought anonymously off the internet. I tuck that irritating piece of hair from before under another piece of my fringe. _This damn gel is wearing off already ugh. _I pretend she doesn't intimidate me_._

"Miss Berry is expected. Please sign in here Mr. Hummel. You'll want to walk up this flight of stairs behind me." She points back with her acrylic nail on the end of her finger. "To find the Warblers and….Mr. Anderson".

She smiles kindly at me, amused no doubt as I sign in. She hands me a security pass which says visitor every firmly and freshly written on the front. _Okay, I don't think she likes me._ I can't help my smirk. Surely it's obvious I'm just visiting. _I don't fit in here at all, I don't look the part. I stick out like…like...a sore thumb!_ My subconscious agrees with me. I inwardly sigh. Thanking her I walk around the desk to the foot of the spiral stair case. _Wow, it's so beautiful._


	3. Chapter 3

50 Shades of Klaine [Chapter 3] 

I have the overwhelming urge to sprint all the way up the spiral staircase, even though I can sense Miss Immaculate watching me coolly from her desk. _But do I care? _I need to stretch my legs after my journey anyway. Before I know it, I'm off and I've reached the top in a flash. My playful subconscious whips out a 'Best of Queen' CD and Flash is on full blast causing my ears to ring.

As I turn the corner, I find myself in another large room. Except it's a little brighter than the one downstairs, due to the sunlight poring in through the crystal clear windows. I feel like Maria Von Trapp when she enters the Captains dance hall at the beginning of the movie. _Humm_. I sure wouldn't mind doing a few high kicks in this room. _By myself of course._

I am confronted by another desk again made out of solid wood. And another young blonde woman, this time dressed impeccably in black and white. Rises to greet me.

"Mr. Hummel, could you wait here please?" She points to a seated area of maroon leather chairs. Behind the leather chairs is what I guess to be the Warblers meeting room. I can see a few Oakfield sofas and a large judge style desk at the front. _Humm I see no instruments, that's odd. And an auctioneers hammer, very odd. _Beyond that there is a floor to ceiling window with a view of the school grounds bathed in the evening light. It's so romantic. _Wait why did I even think that? _

I nod to the blonde and awkwardly sit down. I fish out the questions from my satchel and go through them, inwardly cursing Rachel for not providing me with a brief biography. I know nothing about this student that I'm about to interview. He could be a freshman or a senior. The uncertainty is galling and my nerves resurface, making me fidget with my brooch a little too much. I can't help but think about Rachel sat in my house enjoying my DVD collection. _I'm so jealous of her right now. _ I've never been comfortable with one on one's as I prefer the company of a group like the Glee Club, where I can sit inconspicuously at the back of the room. _That's why you're lonely Kurt._ My subconscious warns. To be honest, I prefer my own company. Mostly reading the latest addition of Vouge curled up in a chair hidden away in WMHS's campus library. Instead of being here fidgeting and twitching endlessly...endlessly. I roll my eyes at myself. _Get a grip Hummel!_

Judging from the building Mr. Anderson and his buddies with be Upper-class snobs. Who would laugh me out of the room when they...stop! Kurt don't you dare stereotype people. _This is not who you are. _I notice another elegant, flawlessly dressed blonde comes out of the large doors on the right. What is it with all the immaculate blondes? _Have I wondered into the Playboy Mansion by mistake? _Taking a deep breath, I stand up.

"Mr. Hummel". The latest blonde asks.

"Yeeees?" I croak and clear my throat. "Yes!" There...that sounded more confident.

"Mr. Anderson will see you in a moment. May I take your jacket?"

"Oh...please." I struggle out of the jacket.

"Have you been offered any refreshment?

"Emm...no." She frowns and eyes the young women at the desk. _Come on! Beverages hot or otherwise are the last thing on my mind._ _Have I gotten her into trouble? _

"Would you like tea, coffee or water?"She asks. Turning her attention back to me.

"A glass of water, thank you." I murmur.

"Vivien please fetch Mr Hummel a glass of water." Her voice is stern. Vivien scurries up and hurries to another door on the other side of the room. There are a lot of doors in this place. _Secret passages? _

"My apologies Mr Hummel, Vivien is new at this job. Please be seated, Mr Anderson will be another 5 minutes." _Seriously?_ _Ugh time doesn't exactly grow on trees for me either Mr Show Choir big shot! _


	4. Chapter 4

50 Shades of Klaine [Chapter 4]

Vivian returns with a glass of iced water. "Here you go Mr Hummel". I take it from her.

"Thank you." The other blonde joins me and Vivian again. With her heels clicking and echoing on the spotless varnished floor. They both sit down and continue with their mindless typing. _Perhaps the Head Boy here ran a campaign for all the staff to be blonde?_ I wonder idly if that's a possibility, the boys here do have very powerful parents.

When the office door opens, a tall young student dressed in the Dalton red and blue uniform exits. My outfit is nowhere near as snazzy as his blazer. _I have definitely worn the wrong clothes!_ He turns and shouts through the door. "See you after Warbler practice Blaine!" I don't hear the reply. He turns, sees me and half smiles_. A little to much like a cheeky Meerkat to my liking. _I am immediately wary of him.Vivian jumps up from her seat, spilling her drink all over the counter. _Golly,_ _she's even more nervous than me._ "Afternoon ladies!" The boy arrogantly declares. He walks right past the seating area, past me and towards the spiral staircase. Suddenly he glances back, straight at... me. _Shit!_ I quickly look away.

"Mr Anderson with see you know Mr Hummel, do go through." The stern blonde tells me. I stand rather shakily, trying to suppress my last minute jitters. Gathering up my satchel I abandon my glass of water and make my way to the half open door. "You don't need to knock, just go in." She smiles kindly. Before I enter, I check for Mr Arrogants presence at the top of the staircase. Gone.

I push open the door and stumble through, tripping over my own feet, falling head first into the office. _Double crap! _Me and my two left feet. I'm on my hands and knees in the door way of the Warblers office...and...gentle hands are around me. Helping me to stand, I am so embarrassed. _Damn my clumsiness_! I have to steel myself to glance up. _Holly cow...he's so young! _

"Mr Berry?" He extends a long tailored arm out to me once I'm up right. "I'm Blaine Anderson, are you alright? Would you like to sit?" _So young and attractive...very attractive. _He's a little shorter than me but definitely dressed a lot better. In the same red and blue uniform I'd seen previously on another. He has black, curved, perfectly gelled hair and _intense_ hazel eyes that regard me shrewdly. It takes a moment for me to find my voice.

"Emm actually..." I mutter. This guy must only be about sixteen freaking years old! And he's already the head of the Warblers Show Choir? Well if so, the New Direction's certainly haven't got a chance in hell at winning Sectionals in three weeks time. In a daze, I place my hand in his and we shake. As our fingers touch I feel on odd exhilarating shiver run through me. I withdraw my hand hastily, embarrassed. It must be static. I blink rapidly my eyelids matching my heart rate. "Miss Berry is indisposed, so she sent me. I hope you don't mind Mr. Anderson. _Why can't I just call him by his first name, Blaine? It's so stupid and over-formal here. _

"And you are?" His voice is warm, possibly amused. But it's difficult to tell from his impassive expression.

"Kurt Hummel, I ago to William McKinley High School the same as Rachel emm...Miss Berry emm...Rachel Berry she's my friend."

"I see." He says simply. I think I see a ghost of a smile in his expression but I'm not sure.

"Would you like to sit?" He points towards the Warblers meeting room.

"Emm...I thought we were going to have the interview in this office. Sorry, is this even your office? If...if you don't mind me asking." I squirm. He scoffs.

"Nah, I wish. One of my tutors let it out to me for this. You see Mr Hummel. The management here like to make outsiders think that the Dalton students or not to be trifled with." _What?_ He reads the expression on my face within an instant. "Whenever we have visitors, they always make us...change." _I see, wait sorry what? _My reply is out before I can consider stopping it.

"Just wait until you meet our school management. Our Principal, Mr Figgins. Well...he couldn't give two craps out us and our glee club!" _Oh crap, I said crap! _He's staring at me, his expression unreadable. I dart my eyes all the way around the room because I can't bring myself to look at him. I notice and mountain of CD's on the desk, there's so many. Maroon 5, The Beatles, Michael Jackson, the Best of Motown, P!nk...

"California Dreams is my favourite." I blink up at him. His head is cocked to one side and he's...smiling at me?

"I'm sorry?"

"Katy Perry, I love all of her albums. I know I'm not exactly her target market. But I'm gay, so it's okay I guess." _He's gay? Humm, I get an excited feeling in my stomach...butterflies?_

"Emm me too, I was playing the California Dreams album at one point on the way here...in the car. Me and Rachel are trying to get tickets to see her live."

"Me too." He replies.


	5. Chapter 5

50 Shades of Klaine [Chapter 5]

_Him too!_ For some inexplicable reason, I find myself blushing.

Apart from the bright coloured CD's on the desk. The rest of the office is cold, clean and rather bland with no originality. _I have a good mind to whip out my colour chart and demand that he picks something more uplifting._ But I doubt he or the Warblers have any choice in the matter.

"Please sit with me..." He places his hand on the door handle at the back of the office which leads to their choir room. "...in the Warblers Mother Ship." _Mother Ship?_ He's laughing at me I'm sure of it.

"No thanks Mr Anderson, I'm quite happy to talk to you in here." I shrug and take a quick seat on the chair in front of the desk and I expect him to sit on opposite side, but no. "Good, follow me." _Wait what!_ He opens the door and goes through. _Didn't he hear me? _I let out a large sigh as I hoist myself up. I walk through, glance back and then shut the door behind me. _Oh it's warm in here._

Turning on my heel I see that he's sat on top of the piano to my left hand side. After a beat, I make my way over to one of the Saxon couches facing him and take a seat. Without looking up I start to take out my things. Rachel's questions, my file to rest them on, her voice recorder. _Bang!_ Oh shit. _BANG! _I can't believe I've just dropped the damn thing twice within one second. Mr Anderson say's nothing, waiting patiently I hope. When I pluck up the courage to look at him, he's watching me. One hand relaxed on his lap and the other brushing the keys with his index finger. It's distracting. I think he's trying to suppress a smile?

"S...s...sorry." I stutter. "I'm not used to this sort of thing."

"Take all the time you need Mr. Hummel." He says.

"Do you mind if I record your answers?"

"After you've taken so much trouble to set that thing up, you're asking me now?" My porcelain cheeks flush. _He's teasing me...I hope? _I blink at him unsure what to say. Then I think he takes pity on me because he relents. "No, I don't mind."

"Did Rachel...I mean Miss Berry explain to you what the interviews for?"

"Yes she did, over the phone. This interview will appear in the Arts section of your school newspaper, by the end of this term." Oh, I didn't know Rachel had already told him that. _Thanks a bunch Barbra for not scribbling out the first question ugh. _Wait he's not in control here damn it, I'm the interviewer for god sake! _Come on Kurt think, what would Oprah do? Ah YES eureka! _She always turns the question back on her quests. I take a deep relaxing breath.

"Good, do you write for your school newspaper Mr. Anderson?"

"No I do not."

"Oh I see, so what are your extra curricular activities then?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He frowns.

"Other than glee club I mean...oh don't you do anything else?" I give him an eyebrow. Hee hee this is fun.

"I...no."

"Well just take a little friendly advice off me, as a senior. I think you should look into joining a few more clubs here Mr. Anderson. Or you won't have much to put on you application for college. Care to comment?" I hit the red record button and hold up the device, grinning. Oh my, his face is a picture. _Got cha!_

"Boxing."

"Huh?"

"I do boxing here, The Dalton Fight Club. Is that good enough?" _Think like Oprah...THINK LIKE OPRAH!_

"Yes it seems like a good pass time. Do..."

"I thought you might." _What?_ I pause, thinking about his answer. _Nope I still don't get it._

"You thought I might what...sorry?"

"Like it." The piece of hair that I gelled back this morning comes loose in front of my face. I cross my eyes in horror at it points in the most stupid of directions. _NO!_ I stroke it back immediately. I hear him gasp and utter. "We have another thing in common...another first."


	6. Chapter 6

50 Shades of Klaine [Chapter 6]

"Another err...in common? I don't understand." My heart skips a beat.

"Your hair, it needs controlling?" He smirks showcasing a little dimple in his right cheek.

"Yeah it's just some new gel. I won't buy it again though, I hate the stuff. I just keep it in my cupboard for emergences." His smile is gone and he looks vaguely disappointed. _Quick Kurt change the subject!_ I sit up and square my shoulders in an attempt to look more intimidating. _Right next question. _

"You're very young to already be the head of a show choir such as The Warblers. To whom do you owe your secession?

"Myself." _Ugh of course. _My subconscious sticks two fingers down its throat. "No wait, my older brother had a part to play..." _Oh an older brother?_

"Aww in what way did he help you?"

"He ticked me off."

"Oh." He looks angry but his eyes soften at my expression.

"Cooper was a show-off and he loved meddling in my future plans. But once he'd left for La La Land. I was free of his negativity." A pain goes through my chest.

"So you felt pushed back emm...unhappy growing up?"

"A little." He adjusts his blazer by undoing the middle button, letting the two half's of the jacket fall to either side.

"I'm sorry to here that." _I know what'll cheer him up._ "You know Mr Anderson. When people hurt you over and over, think of them as sandpaper. They may scratch and hurt you a bit, but in the end, you end up polished and they end up useless." He remains still then very, very slowly blinks up at me. _Wow his eyes. _I think he's processing my words whilst fixing me with his stare.

"I like that quote, who wrote it?" I'm slightly offended that he thinks someone else made that up. I lift the recorder up to my mouth.

"That was a Kurt Hummel quote." He cocks his head to one side, regarding me intently.

"You should put that on your application then, Kurt." _HE CALLED ME KURT!_ _HE ACTUALLY...oh my god he's human after all. _I can't help but smile ear to ear.

"Err no need...thank you for your concern anyway." I reply, grinning like an idiot again. _Stop it! _I look back down at the questions and I feel his eyes on me."Emm...how did you work your way up the ranks?" I murmur.

"How did I work my way...up the ranks?" He frowns. _These are Rachel's questions not mine, god s-o-r-r-y!_ I point at the page.

"She means what's the audition process like here to become a Warbler in your glee club?" He looks down at my paper.

"You didn't write these questions did you?" _No shit Sherlock!_

"These are Miss Berry's questions. Like I said, I'm filling in for her last minute due to her sudden illness that came on last night. She gave me this recorder and the questions this morning."

"I thought as much...there a little intrusive." _What the questions are?_ I can't believe he's just insulted Rachel while I'm recording his answers. _Doe's he know that she'll listen back to it later?_ I warn him.

"My friend is very good at her job Mr. Anderson. She edits her column for the newspaper on time every week, even though she has so much to do already." He shakes his head, shifting his position on the top of the piano.

"No that's not what I meant, not at all. Your friend understands the emotions that come with growing when you have so much potential. Yet sometimes, not many people see it in you from the start. She wants you to dig deep down into my psyche...at whatever cost." _Humm, good answer!_

"Is there a consequence to knowing too much about you?"

"Most definitely." He flashes me a wolfish smile. Flushing, I pull franticly on my collar for relief. In a spur moment I hear a chirp that startles me. Looking over towards the large window I see a beautiful yellow cannery in a cage. My mind drifts back to a discussion me and Rachel had recently about our dislike of animals being put in cages. I still. An arm dressed in the Warblers blazer reaches for the latch on the enclosure. "His name is Pavarotti, would you like to hold him Kurt?" _How did he jump down so quickly?_ He beams an unexpected smile, first at me and then at the bird who's still chirping away. I act on an impulse.

"Yes I would, Blaine."


	7. Chapter 7

50 Shades of Klaine [Chapter 7]

Blaine smiles sweetly at the bird or to me, I'm not quite sure who. Then turns on his heel making his way back to office, I take half a step. _What should I do? Should I follow him...why's he going back in there? _Fortunately he returns in no time carrying a large hoop with keys. _Keys...oh yes for the lock on the cage. _My subconscious slaps itself on the forehead. Swinging the hoop back and forth so the keys chink together, he returns back to the same spot and proceeds to open the cage.

"What other albums do you like in that pile on the desk?" He abruptly asks me. I freeze.

"Emm other albums? Do you mean other than Katy's?" I murmur. His expression is unreadable.

"Yes, I mean other than Katy's." He replies blankly. _Oh god think! _My mind races with picture memory as I try to remember what all the spines said of the CD's. _Oh I know!_

"The White Album emm by The Beatles." _I mean who doesn't LOVE that album? Even Puckerman would jam to that! _The lock clicks open and it makes the metal bars rattle as he pulls it off.

"And your favourite song from the album?" He scoops the bright coloured bird into his hands and then moves over to place it in mine. He holts, hovering over my hands with Pavarotti. I keep waiting for him to let go. _Come on, come on._ I look up at Blaine with his head cocked to one side, frowning. Oh right his waiting for my answer emm...

"Blackbird!" I smile unexpectedly as I watch the bird trying to flap its wings. _Chirp! Chirp!_ "What a coincidence that I should mention a bird song when this little fella is right here eh?" I can't wait any longer for Blaine to give him to me. Bravely I bring my hands up from underneath to break through the barrier of the Warblers hands. We touch. _Oh there's that spark again...and the butterflies and...wow. _His eyes flare momentarily in surprise. I ignore him and carry on. Trying to extract this bird out of his solid hands but Blaine eases up and grants me further access. I shiver from the friction, skin to skin. Finally the bird is freed and I can feel his soft, soft yellow feathers. Blaine steps back and shakes his head.

"No no, that song won't do at all. The range is way too high for me to handle at Sectionals." _Huh?_

"It...won't do?" I stroke the birds head and neck as look up at him.

"Those CD's are suggestions the other Warblers brought to me yesterday. I've listened to them all night trying to decide what songs to sing for Sections against you lot." _You lot...ugh charming. _I shrug at him whist raising an eyebrow. He mirrors me. _Fine!_ I turn towards the large stunning window. Hoping that he notices how unimpressed I am by that statement. _Chirp! Chirp! _

"You are right though. A song off the White Album would defiantly secure a win." I feel a sudden leap of furry rising up from the bile in the pit of my stomach. Straight up to the thoughts in my head.

"Why the hell are you telling me this?" I turn and paint on my disgusted face.

"What, the truth?" He smirks.

"Do you think I won't use this information to my advantage?" The bird sinks low in my hands, even he can sense trouble I think.

"To...you're...advantage...Kurt?" He says my name soothingly, way too soothingly. _Is he trying to put me off my point? No way hosay!_

"I don't think it wise, to tell someone from The New Directions such as myself, of your plans for an upcoming completion. The New Directions are like phoenixes rising from the ashes. We can regenerate to become bigger and better. Especially when an idiot from another team leeks their song selection." My subconscious is dancing like John Tra-freaking-volta! _I can't believe I've just said that._ This interview will sure be over thanks to me. He pales and then his expression starts to look very, very angry. _Oh SHIT!_ But luckily, we are interrupted when I hear a..._knock knock knocking _on the door_._ I look over and see Vivian lurking in the doorway and glancing up and down guiltily at both of us. To break the silence I speck first.

"Is my time up?" I ask. She spots the bird that I'm holding in my hands. She looks surprised but still replies.

"Emm yes I'm afraid it is Mr. Hummel." She turns to leave. _No no don't leave he'll kill me!_ "Oh emm and err sorry..." See adds. "Mr Hummel you're Principal Mr. Figgins, he's on the phone outside and wishes to speck to you." _Figgins?_ Well no matter, I'm secretly relieved that I now have an excuse to get the hell out of here! With an unsure glance in Blaine's direction, she turns to leave. The room is silent and my nerves resurface. I still can't even look up into his eyes so instead, I look to where his feet are. He's standing near the table where the digital recorder is resting on it. _Chirp chirp!_ _Oh I completely forgot about you little fella_. Carrying Pavarotti over to the cage I gently will him back in and lock it shut. _I have to say something, I HAVE TO SAY BLOODY SOMETHING!_

"Aww Pavarotti you're safe and sound now. Err...well thank you very much for your time Mr. Anderson and good luck at Sections! I look forward to seeing you and your group perform." Rushing over to gather my things together, at the top of my view I can still see his legs on the other side of the table. He says nothing. _I can't look at him, I SIMPLY CANNOT LOOK AT HIM! _

"Did you get everything you need?" He asks me suddenly. I stand up straight to face him. He's not angry, but he isn't smiling either.

"Oh, yes thanks. And again, thank you for this interview Bl...err Mr. Anderson."

"The pleasure has been all mine." He replies and holds out his hand. "Until we meet again Mr. Hummel." And it sounds like a challenge or a threat, I'm not sure which. I frown. My subconscious shakes its head. _Golly how am I going to explain this guy to the glee club and Mr. Shue?_ I shake his hand once more astounded that that odd current between us is...still there.


	8. Chapter 8

50 Shades of Klaine [Chapter 8]

He glances out of the window at the sudden outburst of rain but still holds onto my right hand. _Ugh. _I need to go, Mr Figgins is waiting for me on the phone outside._ Wait a minute, oh god…could it be about my dad? Is it his heart again? Oh no! _So many unwelcomed thoughts run through my head. I sigh loudly on purpose so he can pick up on my eagerness to go.

"You'd better drive carefully." He tone is authoritative, anxious even?

"Thanks, sorry I've really got to pick up that phone call from my Principle." I make a thumb gesture pointing in the direction of the two open doors. He eyes narrow speculatively. "Thank you for letting me conduct this interview on such short notice Blaine. I'm sure Rachel was hoping to have finally met you today, but emm we'll both see you soon at Sectionals instead…?"

"Kurt." He nods. Moving with athletic grace to the first door, I follow him swiftly back into the office. He closes the entrance to the choir room and then opens the other office door, wide. "Just ensuring you make it through the door Mr Hummel." He gives me a small smile. Obviously he's referring to my earlier less than elegant entrance into this every office. I blush.

"That's very considerate Mr. Anderson." I snap and his smile widens. _Don't let him wind you up Hummel! _Walking towards the desk outside, I'm surprised when Blaine follows me out. Vivian is sat twiddling her thumbs, staring at the phone lying upside down off the hook. Smiling down at her, I cough once. "Hi Viv, is that for me?" She starts nodding enthusiastically, and then I watch her eyes move from me over to my shoulder. _Is Blaine Warbler lurking behind me?_ A shiver runs straight through my back but I chose to ignore it. "Thank you." I take it from her whilst resting my elbows on the desk for support. This could be about anything, anything at all. _Here goes nothing._ My subconscious is now playing the theme tune to Jaws, a strange choice but it's all I can think of right now. "Hello, Mr Figgins?" The other end is quiet for a moment until I hear a familiar voice.

"Kurt…Kurt is me." They whisper. _That ain't no Principle Figgins! _

"Err…I'm sorry?" I murmur. _I know that voice, I know that voice…_is it?

"It's me dummy…it's Rachel!" She giggles loudly but then slaps her own hand over her mouth. Blaine appears in the corner of my right eye and rests his elbow on the desk. _Holly shit!_ I just want the ground to swallow me whole. _I'm gonna kill Barbra for this!_ I'm momentarily distracted by the way he's stroking his neck, quizzing me with that look…those eyes. _No don't look at him Hummel, that's just what he wants you to do._ My subconscious turns the Jaws music down so I can concentrate.

"Oh…okay…okay…you need me to play for the McKinley Titans tonight?" I notice that Blaine's eyebrows shoot right up in surprise. _Yeah yeah that's right!_

"Kurt what the hell are you talking about?" Rachel starts to laugh uncontrollably which irritates me instantly.

"Mr Figgins. I've only played on the team once…yes I know I won us the match last time. But it still just isn't my thing." Blaine removes his arm from the desk and just stands there beside me. _It's working!_ I look back at poor Vivian, she's turned so pale by watching us both in this ridiculously awkward situation.

"Emm…Kurt why can't you speak to me? Are you not alone or something?" My subconscious sings like a ceremonial choir. _She's finally got it! _

"Yes your right about that." I sigh down the phone.

"Is Blaine there with you? What about the receptionist?" She gasps.

"Yes Sir, just think of all the possibilities, Sam's a great kicker!" I need to make this story plausible. "What, Sam's sick? Oh no, what a shame! Well what time is kick-off tonight? Eight o'clock…yep sure I can get back in time." Blaine crosses his arms and his expression softens. Blaine's presence is unbearable. _Ever heard of personal space Mr. Warbler? _

"Kurt just call me when you're out of there okay…emm sorry." She still continues to laugh at me. I instantly roll my eyes at her. Blaine cocks his head to one side. _Crap! He defiantly saw that._ She hangs up. I turn to look at him and he freezes. _Didn't expect me to be so brave now did you?_ I carry on my fake conversation.

"Yes don't worry Sir I'll set off home straight away. No no, I understand…aww why thank you. Yeah I'm gonna need all the luck I can get!" I pretend to listen and laugh loudly along with my imaginary Mr Figgins. I give Blaine a cheeky full dimpled smile. His expression is unreadable. "Alright…goodbye Sir." I hand the phone back to Vivien who drops it the first time before hanging it up. I try to slow my pulse rate down with three steady breathes.

"Your playing for the Titans tonight…Mr Hummel?" He doesn't hide his surprise.

"Yeah just this once though, Sam Evens our kicker has been taken ill. So Figgins has asked me to try my foot at it again instead." I laugh at my own joke a little too loudly for my liking. _Nice Hummel nice ugh. _"Okay bye." I raise my hand for a small wave to him and the receptionist before I head towards the staircase. Deep down I'm hoping as well as dreading the fact that he might follow me. I don't hear foot steps. A small shred of sadness comes over me…I though he? _No as if. _Stupidly my subconscious pays out its last dime on a jukebox abandoned in my head, selecting the song 'On My Own' from Les Miserables. At the top I reach for the banister and start to walk down the stairs, with my head hung low. I feel depressed and it doesn't help that half way down I bump into someone…a boy. I sigh at my clumsiness and shrug. "Oh god I'm so sorry." I glance up. _Wha-what BLAINE!_ Blue eyes meet Hazel and I'm lost.

"Eight o'clock was it?" He beams.


	9. Chapter 9

50 Shades of Klaine [Chapter 9]

I've lost all my capability to think, well to think laterally that is. _How on earth did he get a-head of me so fast?_ I look down at his hand on the banister, it resting literally millimeters away from mine.

"Don't be coy Kurt..." He murmurs. My face turns white and then a hot pink shade. The shade of pink even Paris Hilton would say no to. I snatch my hand off the banister and replace it with my elbow. His smile widens and my heart flutters.

"Sorry?" I ask bewildered. Ugh just go away and leave me alone! _But do you want him to?_ My subconscious snaps. _No..I don't._

"It's been a long time since I last saw a game and with a little ease-dropping on my part. I hear you're participating in one…tonight?" He tilts his forehead forward and his eyes sharpen towards me.

"Yeah, you heard me on the phone just now…I'm playing for my schools football team tonight. And on that note, I really need to hurry sorry!" I smile sweetly but deliberately push past him so I can get away.

"Wait! Aren't you forgetting something?" _Oh Christ what now? _I reluctantly turn back around on the busy staircase to face him. He's just stood there, holding something draped over his shoulder, but I don't understand what he means. We just stand there staring…I don't know how long for. A bright glimmer of light reflects off something on his shoulder, off the object he is holding. _It's my scissor brooch._ _That's my jacket! _He beams at me again because he knows what I'm thinking. I didn't even spot it before when he stopped me.

"Correct. You forgot your beautifully tailored, knock-off McQueen jacket." _Knock off!_ _How bloody dare he!_ I bought that off a dodgy, yet genuine designer fashion website thank you very much.

"Oh gosh it seems I have, thank goodness. It's my favorite. I love shabby chic!" I raise my eyebrow letting him know what's good for him. Blaine holds it up and feeling ridiculously self-conscious, I step up and shrug it on. He places his hands for a moment on my shoulders. I gasp at the contact. If he notices my reaction, he gives nothing away. Adjusting it around me, I start to button it up whilst walking back down the stairs. I need to keep moving or else I'll never leave. _They'll lock me away in their dungeons for trespassing._ I giggle to myself but decide to use it as my farewell. I turn only my head around.

"Thanks, I'll see you in the crowd later?" There's no reply. It hurts, deep down in my chest. I turn around before I can stop myself. Gone. But I still call for him. "Blaine?" The staircase is just full of unfamiliar faces again, a tide of red and blue tailored students. No hazel…no more hazel eyes. _It's okay Kurt he said he'd come and see you tonight._ Wait _tonight…SHIT! No no no it was all a lie, a complete lie!_ I'm not playing football tonight. It was all a huge lie to get Miss Berry off the damn phone. _What I'm I going to do? What am I going to do? What the hell am I going to do now?_ I let out a big huff sound but I don't care. I need to make it down these bloody stairs and into my car. Well Rachel's car. I just want to cry. I just want to sit and cry in Rachel's flashy new car.

Blonde Number One isn't at her desk. Good. I don't need her giving me bitchy evils right now. Racing for the main exit, I mentally check to see if I haven't forgotten anything else. _Oh my god. That was so embarrassing!_ I can't believe I forgot my jacket. On top of all the other clumsy things I've done in the last forty five minutes as well. I notice the sky has become a lot darker since I first arrived. The evenings are always so dark in these winter months. _Shut up! Focus Kurt…how I'm I going to tell Blaine? He's gonna show up at McKinley tonight and then show me up too! Oh holy Grilled Chessus, what I'm I going to do? _Unlocking the car door with my automatic key, I slump without a care into the driver's seat…heart pounding. I close my eyes and take a deep purifying breathe, trying to recover what is left of my equilibrium. No boy has ever affected me the way Blaine Anderson has and I cannot fathom why. I shake my head. _I have to call Rachel! Thank god she'll know what to do._

After several heart murmurs because I think I've left it at home. I finally grasp my cell out of my satchel and start scrolling through my contacts. When I find her, I press the green button on 'Rachel Berry'. It rings once but not again…

"KURT!" She screams with a worried tone down my ear.

"Ugh Rachel. Do you have any idea how much trouble you've gotten your best friend into right now?" I hear her gasp.

"Trouble? Oh my god…I'm so sorry! How? What did I do? What happened? Have you gotten enough material for my article?" I roll my eyes. _She has no idea!_

"I'll tell you all the details when I get back. But right now. I need your help getting me out of this lie that you helped me make up."

"Lie…what lie Kurt?"

"Rachel why the hell did you pretend to be Figgins? And how did you impersonate a fifty year olds male voice for crying out loud?" She doesn't answer for a beat. I don't think she's heard me this angry for a while.

"Emm it was Finn, he's with me in the house right now. I asked him to do it. Why did you have to lie? Are you alright?" _Am I alright? Am I ALRIGHT!?_

"I had a receptionist and Blaine Anderson staring at me with confused faces whilst I was on the phone with you…oh no sorry I meant Figgins!" I crack. "Oh god Rachel, I had to make everything up on the spot so they didn't know it was you."

"Blaine was watching you on the phone? I didn't think he'd follow you out. Playing for the football team? Kurt you've only played football once and that was two years ago! Also there's no game on tonight." _Bloody Bingo Barbra you've got it!_

"Exactly Rachel! Blaine wants to see me play tonight and I couldn't get out off it." Momentarily I'm distracted away from my rage with Rachel. I can hear sweet music…a song? _Is that 'Teenage Dream'?_


	10. Chapter 10

50 Shades of Klaine [Chapter 10]

_Oh...oh my!_ I can hear a cascade of male voices...the Warblers?

"_Dun Dun Dun Dun, Dun Dun Dun Dun, Dun Dun Dun Dun, Dun Dun Dun Dun..."_

"_You think I'm pretty, without any make up on." OH MY GOD?_

"_You think I'm funny, when I get the punch line wrong." _

That's Blaine...that's Blaine's voice I can hear! _Humm I've never heard him sing before... _

"_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down...d-a-awwwn."_

I launch myself forward to see out but instead I hit my head hard on the windshield at full throttle.

"Double shit AWWW!" I cry out.

"Kurt...KURT! Oh my god Kurt what's wrong?" Rachel pleads with me down the phone.

"Nothing, nothing we'll speak later Rach!" I hang up.

Discarding my phone on the passenger seat towards my satchel, I curl up cupping my forehead in my hands. _Bloody hell aww aww aww that bloody well hurt Kurt you idiot! _ Rubbing my forehead over and over again ugh I hate pro-bruising pain. Then just to help out with all this. That one stupid piece of hair from my fringe drapes down over my watering eyes. _Fuck my life!_

"_Before you met me, I was alright but..."_

Wincing upright, I attempt once more to see where all this commotion is coming from. I look towards the downstairs window...nothing. I try the staircase window...nothing. Then finally up through the grand, beautiful arched window on the second floor and...I see him_...my Blaine Warbler. _

"...things where kinda heavy. You brought me to life now..." I can't believe my wide eyes.

There he is, in the Dalton Academy Choir Room WITH THE WARLERS! They're all singing together...are they practicing? GOOD GOD THERE MUST BE LIKE THOUSANDS OF THEM! Okay, okay...maybe thirty. All dressed impeccably in their tight...oh sorry I mean their fitted red and blue blazers. Every single one of them looks happy, carefree and they're performing the song really, really well...damn.

"_...every February. You'll be my Valentine" _He's just so..._ "Valentine."...beautiful when he sings!_

Blaine seems to of lightened up considerably as I watch he slip and slide around the room, with the other Warblers smiling and clapping along to the rhythm. _He's singing Katy! _A pleasing thought races through my mind. _Is it because of me?_ _I did recommend a Katy song to him after all!_

"_Let's go all, the way tonight, no regrets. Just love. _

_We can dance, until we die. You and I..."_

I stare at him wondrously with my face pressed up against the windshield. To behold him with the other boys in the Show Choir is such a joy. He captivating, emotive and looks so happy!

But what happened next...I would have never of guessed...

Blaine turns his neck, his face, and his hazel eyes down towards me. Slumped forward, gaping up at him in Miss Barbra Berry's flashy new car.

"...will be young FOREVER!" My heart completely stops.

Blaine conveys his whole arm and points..._TO ME!_

"_YOU make me! Feel like I'm living a Teen-age Dream, the way you turn me on..." _

He beams a gorgeous smile that immediately burns through all the layers in my face. I'm hot, bothered and in disbelief. I smile back up at him like goofy Barbra Berry does when she's with Finn.

"_...I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back. DON'T EVER LOOK BACK!"_

He places both of his hands over his chest and motions a heart beat.

_OH MY LIMA GOD! _

"_My heart stops when you look at me..." _Blaine's acting out all the lyrics..._TO ME!_

"_...just one touch...now baby I believe. THIS IS REAL! So take a chance and don't ever look back..." _

Suddenly all the Warblers do a stylistic twirl on the spot. _Yay! _None of the others are looking at me though, just Blaine.

"_...don't ever look back!"_

_I WANT TO CRY! I WANT TO CRY WITH TEARS OF FREAKING JOY!_

_But why is he singing this to me? And how did he know I was still here? Doe's he really like me?_ Then without warning a horrible thought crosses my love struck mind._ Maybe he's just playing me? Maybe it's just a tactic to help The New Directions loose the competition? Pull it together Hummel, that's probably it...nobody can fall in love with you that quickly...can they? _

"_Let's go all the way tonight..." _My heart and face drops...this isn't real.

"_...no regrets, just love. We can dance until we die..." _

_Shut up! _

I scowl up at him coldly and his mood shifts a little. Cocking his head to one side, his brow creases as he frowns. Nodding to someone next to him who I can't see, Blaine carries on singing.

"_...you and I. Will be young FOREVER!" _But then he stops. _Wait, why has he stopped singing?_ My heart clenches.

"_Ouch!" I yelp. Oh please man, not more pain._

My retched back is really starting to hurt me due to being scrunched up in this flashy sports car for so long. However I have just enough strength left to shift myself forward and get a closer look. The Teenage Dream number still carries on without him and I can see that another dabber young Warbler has taken over from him on the lead vocals. Soon my eyes meet Blaine's again as he stands almost a foot away from the window. His expression is full of concern and confusion. Blaine usurers another small smile and he seems oblivious to all the other Warblers pulling off super human flips behind him. But no, instead he's fixed on me...he's fixing on me! He raises his left arm and taps two fingers on the left side of his chest.

"What?" I mouth to him as I shake my head vigorously with confusion. _Oh god._ I'm still so unsure on what emotions to give off. _I love you so much my heart could just burst or piss-off you snobbish bastard? _I'm torn.He mouths something back to me...I think he's telling me to.

"Read it." _Read it? Read what? _

He grabs the left side of his blazer and shakes it twice, raising one of his triangular eyebrows. _Wait, has Blaine put something in my jacket? _


	11. Chapter 11

50 Shades of Klaine [Chapter 11]

Hesitantly, I slip one hand into my left inside pocket and rummage around until...yes…I can feel something. _A scrap of paper?_ I pull whatever it is out to reveal a neatly folded piece of paper, with a faded Dalton Academy logo on both sides. Hand written on one side of it, is a sequence of numbers. _OH MY GOD! HIS PHONE NUMBER?_ Wait…there's something on the back as well. I turn it over to see just one word, written beautifully on the other side, it reads...

COURAGE

I look back up at the smug Warbler, still gazing down at me through the window. The other Warblers finally finish off the song, ending with perfect harmonies...

"…you've got my heart racing, in my skin-tight jeans. Be your Teenage Dream tonight!"

A round of applause follows swiftly after as the show choir departs from there triangular formation behind sub-Blaine. _He was good…but not as good as Mr Anderson, I must say!_ Some of the Warblers pat Blaine on the shoulder, for a laugh and a joke I suppose. But nothing works. All he does is stare…stare at me! My lips are dry and don't even mention my Hummingbird Heartbeat.

"Bahhh, ha!" I make myself laugh out loud. _That's another Katy Perry song I love humm and it's certainly relevant at the moment. _I look down at the piece of paper again. _Courage…what for? For tonight? For my COMPLETELY BOGUS FOOTBALL GAME!? _Glancing up at Blaine again, I wave the paper about, shrugging with both my palms up. _No Kurt! This could be another trick? _I mouth.

"Is this your phone number?" Blaine crosses his arms, rising up and down on his toes. Then cocking his head to one side, he mouths back.

"Please…use it wisely." He raises an eyebrow and I flush.

I think this is real affection after all, at least, I hope so. Hell, I've never even had a boyfriend before. But I've watched The Notebook movie a zillion times if that helps matters? _Like that helps matters Kurt huh!_ My subconscious scoffs at me, lifting its head from the latest sex issue of Vouge magazine. O-o-okay Kurt, just do it! Like Blaine said…courage. Aww I really like that word. I raise my hand in a solute, regretting it already. _I'm such a dork._ I mouth back…

"Will do Mr Anderson!" He laughs. I love seeing him smile, happy, enjoying himse-OH! Blaine's eyes suddenly dart over to someone on his left side, over near the curtain next to the window. His face turns pale. What's going on? _IS HE ALRIGHT?_ He steps back from the window. He's scared of something? Scared of someone? Scared of what!? I try to catch Blaine's attention, even though my back is hurting like hell! Wining down my car door window, I wave my hands out of the car.

"Blaine hey, down here! Are you okay?" He steps back even further, not taking his eyes off whoever…wait…it's him. Oh my god. I can see him now, it's HIM! That rude Meerkat boy and he's scaring the living daylights out of Blaine…for some reason. Blaine shakes his head side to side at the boy, like he's denying something and his eyes are wide with alarm. This makes me really worried. What's caused this rift? I thought these two got along? They were fine as he left Blaine in the office with me, before heading downstairs. Blaine quickly glances back down to me hanging out to dry in the car and his is eyes widen to full capacity. As though he's trying to tell me something?

"What's wrong?" I mouth to him.

Then his eyes sadden as he walks away from the window. The other lanky boy steps into his place watching Blaine leave with the other Warblers. Once he's alone, like something out of a cheesy 80's horror movie. The boy turns around with a face of thunder and glares down at me like a hawk protecting its nest. Is he jealous? Is this guy jealous of me and Blaine? _OH GOD! He could be Blaine's boyfriend?_ If so, I am genuinely sorry for what I have done. Blaine could've been denying his involvement with me or something? I smile a very, very sorry smile back at him…but it isn't well received. The boy's eyes burn into me, angry and hateful of my existence. Reaching for the curtains on both sides, he curls his upper lip before pulling them shut. A few short seconds later, the glow from the lights in the room, vanishes.

"Fucking hell!" The foul words are out of my mouth before I can stop them_. But fuck it!_ It's exactly how I feel right now. I'm in hell, I don't know what's just happened and my back hurts. _Aww_. I lunge back into the leather seat and the pain relief feels glorious.

"Ahh." I activate the soft top roof with the button next to me, so I can feel some refreshing air from outside…to help me think_. No! Don't think about it Kurt…just CALL HIM!_ Get you answers straight from the horse's mouth. I grab the piece of paper off the dashboard and retrieve my cell phone sitting on top of my satchel. _He really does have the most beautiful handwriting. _I start to dial the number but I stop before the end. _Maybe I should text him instead?_ I add Blaine Anderson to my list of contacts in my phone before sending him a text message…

From: (Withheld number)

_Hi Blaine, I hope this is your actual mobile number! This is from Kurt Hummel. I was just wondering what ppend to you after I left? _(Sent at 16:54pm on 23rd September)

I press send.

It's late and about time I leave this place or I'll be classed as a trespasser. _OH NO!_ I hope there's still somebody here who can operate the gates to let me out! I slot the keys into the ignition but my phone buzzes before I can start the car. _BLAINE! _I unlock my phone and I have one new message…

From: Blaine Anderson

_Hello Kurt. Yes, you saw more than I would have liked. But there's nothing to concern you. I look forward to tonight. I hope your back gets better for the game. _(Sent at 16:55pm on 23rd September)

I swoon.

_It's him!_ I'm sure it's Blaine Anderson texting me right now! Only he knows exactly what I am thinking and how I'm feeling. Especially the fact that my back is hurting like a bitch. I just can't wait to reply, so I take my hand of the eyes and scribe back.

From: Kurt Hummel

_Of course it concerns me when your face turns the colour of paper! Anyway, thanks for your number and the word of wisdom. Courage. Why Courage? Also I have something to tell u about tonight…the truth. _(Sent at 16:57pm on 23rd September)

I press send but his reply in almost instantaneous…

From: Blaine Anderson

_R you going to sit there all night? _(Sent at 16:57pm on 23rd September)

GRILLED CHESSUS…_is Blaine watching me?_


	12. Chapter 12

50 Shades of Klaine [Chapter 12]

I look around. I look everywhere to see if I can spot him. Even though I can't see him, I can picture him in my minds eye, texting me. Maybe he's stood out in the grounds behind something...watching me? Maybe he's sat in his car, he must be sat far away...watching me? But I still can't see him and I've scanned the place a million times over...where is he?

From: Kurt Hummel

_Where are you Blaine? Can you see me? Because I can't see you! _(Sent at 16:58pm on 23rd September)

Suddenly I feel very self-conscious. I have an itch on my nose, but I resist scratching it..._eww that won't look attractive Mr. Hummel! _I agree with my subconscious. My phone buzzes.

From: Blaine Anderson

_I have a good view._ (Sent at 16:58pm on 23rd September)

Oh my god. He is watching me! _But where from dame it? _

From: Kurt Hummel

_Okay. Well I still don't think it's fair how you can see me but I can't see you? Have you ever heard of a "two way mirror" conversation ha? _(Sent at 16:59pm on 23rd September)

I randomly laugh out loud, recollecting a fond memory from a few months back. I and Santana got in trouble because we stood up to Miss Sylvester during gym class. So we had to sit and wait inside her office for her after. But suddenly we both spotted Artie wheeling his way up the entrance ramp outside the window...Sue's blacked out office window. _I think Sue likes to spy on people?_ Anyway, we both kept knocking on the window whilst Artie was trying to concentrate getting up it. _Ha ha_. He looked really confused because he couldn't understand where the commotion was all coming from. Well...that was until Santana let out one of her huge screechy giggles, that is unmistakable to any Glee Club member. After that, Artie knew it was us! _Ha ha._ His comeback still makes me smile...

"Hey Ya'lls. I know it's you Santana Low Low and Kurt Hey Hey! I swear you two needs to get your sorry butts out here so we can have some two way mirror convocation. F.W.I, I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on you buddies." And he did his little praise wave..._ha ha._ God I love it when he does that, he's so funny! Humm that must be where I got the phrase from? My phone buzzes.

From: Blaine Anderson

_What's so funny?_ (Sent at 17:00pm on 23rd September)

_Oh. _I wasn't expecting such a clipped reply and it makes me feel strangely disappointed. Well two can play at that game. To get me in the mood for a brave text, my subconscious presses Gwen Stefani's 'What You Waiting For' on the juke box.

From: Kurt Hummel

_This! I'm laughing because this is absolutely ridiculous and now I'm missing my Glee Club's normality thanks to you. Oh, and I did want to tell you something VERY important...but I guess it will have to wait. Byeeeee Blaine x _(Sent at 17:01pm on 23rd September)

Before I can think about what I have just sent, my keys are in the ignition. I release the hand break, reverse and drive the car towards the exit gate at the end off the drive way. Playing the car radio at full blast might I add? I hope Blaine is still watching me leave. All opened mouthed after reading my Lima Heights text! My subconscious let's out a Dracula style laugh "muahahaha" which I think is more than...appropriate.

I reach the gate call box. .s_hit! I hope there's still somebody here to let me out! _I feared this would happen. I cough.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?" Silence. _Shit. I'm fucking locked in! _"Hello please...is there anyone...?" A muffled voice interrupts me.

"Sure there is."

"Hello who's there?"

"You have courage."

"Pardon?"

"I like that...I like that a lot Mr Hummel." Oh god. I know who this is...okay Kurt. It's now or never!

"Aww have I got your heart racing in your skin-tight jeans Blaine?" I giggle but there's silence again. _Crap!_ _I've blown it?_

"This isn't Blaine." _WHATTTTTT? HOLY FUCK! BUT...BUT who is this then?_

"Emm, who's is this?" My heart is in my mouth, I'm so embarrassed!

"Sebastian...Sebastian Smythe." _Who?_ My phone buzzes and I check it.

From: Blaine Anderson

_FOR GOD SAKE KURT, YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! DRIVE KURT DRIVE! _(Sent at 17:04pm on 23rd September)

Blaine? WHAT? He's written his text in huge capitals and he's coming across as...scared! What the hell is going on?

"YOU HEAR ME?" Sebastian screams this through the monitor and it makes me jump six feet in the air. I look back down at Blaine's text and re-read it. Doe's he want me to go? Escape? I'm so confused.

"What the fuck is your problem Sebastian? And please could you tell me...who the hell you actually are for god sake? What have I ever done to you?"

"I'm that really pissed guy you saw at the window...remember? I though you'd be able to take a hint cunt! Leave now. Leave without him. LEAVE NOW!" It's him! The horrible Meerkat faced boy. _Oh my GaGa God! _The gate begins to open.

"_KURT!" _I voice shouts from outside the car. I look and see...Blaine running towards me, he looks...terrified! He opens the passenger door and dives in next to me; landing on my satchel with the pile of CD's placed neatly on top. _Ouch._


	13. Chapter 13

My subconscious literally has their head between their legs because..._ I can't believe this is happening..._

"B-B-Blaine what's going on? Keep still, I-I-I'll move those..."

"NO KURT! There's no time for that...please just drive...drive the car into that gate! Just do it Kurt!" Slamming his door shut Blaine points at the large, grand gate in the way of the car.

_Is Blaine asking what I think he is? _I can't do that...this is Rachel's new car that I've borrowed!

"This isn't my car Blaine!" I warn, as his elbow accidentally brushes mine, making my rapid heart rate...halt.

"Stop biting that lip of yours." He growls, eyes blazing, causing me it look away highly embarrassed. _Oh my! What a random thing to say?_

"Huh? I-I-I wasn't and would you please get the hell out of my car Blaine! Whatever's going on here...frankly has nothing to do with me." Jeez that sounded harsher than I had intended. He leans over to me..._holy crap._

"I'm afraid you are in this Kurt, weather you like it...or not." As I turn back to face him, his eyes start to soften. Fiery, hazel eyes clash to meet my alarmed and dilated, pale blue eyes. "Do you want me to do it?" he asks. My rush of adrenaline causes the hairs on my scalp to pickle.

"No one's doing anything." I whisper very sternly. _Wow his eyes! _He looks angry but the eye contact us doesn't break.

"YOU'VE GOT THAT RIGHT!" Sebastian squeals through the monitor. A feeling of spontaneity shoots through my like a raging firework. I ideally think...what would the Puck-Mister do? The words are out of my mouth before I can stop myself.

"Oh shut it you! We are getting out...of...here!" _We are._..me and Blaine.

_What the fuck am I doing?_

"Seatbelts!" I command reaching over for mine, and then we clip ours in together. He suddenly grasps my chin. I freeze. _Woohooa skin to skin contact! _My subconscious is now giggling whilst skipping around a playground wearing a checked blue dress and red shoes.

"Thank you." I look up at him. Blaine looks...glorious and I nearly melt under his gaze, forgetting where I am for a split second. Shaking my head, he smiles, before I scrunch up my eyes, slamming down hard on the car's accelerator.

"I'm so grounded." I murmur out loud.

"Me too!" Blaine replies. Holding on to the convenient handle above his head as the car speeds into forward motion.

"Yeeeeeeaaahhhhrrrraaaa!" We both exasperate towards the monitor as the car _CRASHES_ through the surprisingly, brittle gate. The noise of the collision nearly bursts my ear drums.

"BLAINE!" Sebastian cries through the monitor that is now gaining distance behind us. _Should I say it?...Oh what the hell._

"So long...fucker!" I shout raising my middle finger up behind me. Blaine laughs uncontrollably beside me.

"Oh my god Kurt! You know Sebastian can't see you right?" Blaine's look is one of complete wonder.

"I know. But why do I feel so much better?" I shrug and pout at him.

_Wait...you feel better?_ _Are you out of your mind Kurt Hummel_!? My subconscious screams at me. _You've just barged through a private schools gate, with one of its top students, late in the afternoon, after being granted a very rare interview with the same guy you've...possibly kidnapped? Oh god. _I need to ask him. The car speeds down to the end of the drive way, leading us to a one way road. I decide to pull over so I can understand...what's just happened? Or even...what's still happening. _Blaine Anderson is in my car...well Rachel's car. _He grabs my wrist.

"Wait, what are you doing Kurt? We can't stop now." I ignore him and continue to pull over.

Resting my head and my hands on the steering wheel, I close my eyes, doing a mental all over bodily check. Okay my head feels fine but my neck is a little sore. _Oooohh but then my back hurts like a bitch!..._And my palms are all sweaty. _Eh it could have been worse?_

"Are you okay?" Blaine mummers.

I look up at the shaken Warbler sat amongst all the chaos in the passenger's seat. My pile of CD's are now scatted around him, either shattered or broken. _Well at least it's not the windshield you've both shattered_. My subconscious hisses as me, tapping its foot.

"No...I can't believe what I've just done. I don't understand why you're in my car right now...with me and..." words fail me so I look away. Blaine stays silent.

He still doesn't answer me, after what feels like a lifetime sat in Rachel's car. I stair down at my knotted fingers, I don't know what to do? This is so awkward and my mind is racing. Soon I notice that Blaine is starting to clear up the mess inside the car. Peering up, I analyse this fine specimen. Blaine's physique is that of a god! His waist is perfect. His whole figure is athletic but not to buffed up...which I've always preferred. His skin is a shade like nothing I've ever seen before. The way he holds himself is so gracious and ardent. Not like Finn or Sam...Blaine's different and now that he's here. I don't feel as intimidated by him as I did before, as I was just interviewing him inside Dalton. I shudder remembering how crap I did in our interview. I sigh then begin to help him.

"You don't have to do that Blaine, let me..." We both reach for P!nk's '_Funhouse'_ album and our hands overlap making me gasp. We freeze. The world stops spinning. All the colour on the outsides of my eyes fades away making everything turn grey.

Only recently, I asked Rachel how you know if you're falling in love with someone...and them with you...she told me. "_Whenever I'm with Finn, Kurt...humm I don't know. It's like everything in my world just stops and all the colours I see just disappear. Because I've made the most beautiful connection with the one person that I love in most in the whole world." _ You know. I think Miss Barbra Berry might be right after all?


	14. Chapter 14

Fifty Shades of Klaine (Chapter 14)

"Oh, I'm sorry Blaine." I mutter breathlessly.

"Don't worry about it".

We both apologise yet neither of us pulls our hand away. _Blaine's __hand is so cold!_ I have a sudden, motherly impulse to rub his hand to keep him warm and calm after what has happened. _He needs calming down…what about you!?_ My subconscious corrects me. I need to say something…QUICK! I retrieve my hand to clasp my forehead, before starting my harsh questioning.

"Is sneaking your middle name Blaine Anderson?" I mumble, offering him up a small smile with an extra cheeky dimple. He glares at me, assessing my words, before visibly relaxing.

"You mean that note?" He growls cocking his head to one side. _Stay focused Kurt. _I nod.

"Yes your note. Well the one worded note…_'courage'_ why the word courage?" And with one deep breathe he adds.

"Kurt…from the very first moment you fell into the Warblers office. I knew you were my way out...with your smart mouth and your eye for detail. I just knew that you would be a reliable accomplice for my…err prison break." _Okay…no wait __sorr__y__ what? _

"Prison break?" I can't hide the surprise in my voice.

"I'm finally free…thanks to you…free from him anyway. It's nothing to do with Dalton…not really." I scoot towards him and he stills.

"What's nothing to do with Dalton, Blaine? Who's he? You mean Sebastian right? You're confusing me…everything that's happened within the past hour doesn't make any sense to me!"

"That's understandable."

"Care to help me then?" I murmur. He sighs and shakes his head. "Oh no wait, I understand now." I slap my forehead and Blaine gives me a what-now look. "Not really," I add. His exquisite triangle eyebrows rise up, before he beams his I-take-no-prisoners-smile. I melt and my heart beats like an African drum. He reaches over to brush a piece of plastic off of my shoulder before sitting back.

"Okay Blaine. I'm gonna ask you some questions. You can only answer me with one full…sentence." He frowns before nodding in agreement. "Okay then. Emm first, why did you slip me that note?" He tells me without hesitation.

"Because I knew you could help me."

"Why did you think I could help you?" Blaine gives me a well-were-here-now-aren't-we look. _Okay, that answers my question_. My subconscious rolls their eyes at me, sitting in an old arm chair reading Michelle Obama's unauthorised-biography.

"What's the deal with you and Sebastian?" He freezes…really freezes! _Shit. _Have I crossed the line here?_ How on earth are you supposed to know Kurt? _My subconscious stands to my defence with a swift pat on the back, before returning to their reading. Blaine closes his eyes for a few seconds, so I gaze at this boy...as though he were an angel. As he re-opens them I slap on my I-wasn't-just-gazing-at-you-in-wonder face.

"I'm still only aloud one sentence?" _Oh god, is it that bad? _

"Y-y-yes."

"Sebastian is a sexual predator and…I had to leave him before I became…well…anything like him." His cheeks flush. _Wow it's not just me._ Sebastian is a sexual predator? Well I'll be dammed! _WHAT'S HE DONE TO MY BLAINE!? _I can't help my sudden twang of anger as I remember Blaine's random comment from before. _Stop biting that lip of yours._

"I-I-I don't know what to say? Sebastian's…he's abusing you?" I don't even try to hide the horror on my face.

"Sure." His lips turn up into a half smile. I think he's laughing at me? Even now. After what he's just told me in...total confidence.

"That wasn't a full sentence Blaine, your aloud more words than that!"

"Oh, begging my pardon Mr Hummel…I'm being careful not to shock you." My subconscious shoots up out of their chair and throws the biography into the fireplace. I have to mentally push them back so I don't lose my temper.

"I don't think you have much left to shock me with! Blaine. I want you to tell me everything…please. And this time, I'm allowing you more than one sentence."

"Thank heavens." He smirks.

"Please Blaine. What did that sick Warbler do to you?"

"Take a stroll with me."

"What?"

"Come." He lets himself out of the car. I frown with irritation. _We were just starting to talk_. I stuff the car keys into my trouser pocket before I step out. _Oh my god_. I haven't even checked the outside of the car for damages yet. I scan the body work. _REMARKABLE!_ Not one scratch…oh no wait, the bumper at the front is hanging off. _Fuck._ Maybe my dad could fix this for me in his tyre shop, if I beg him, before tomorrow morning? Burt Hummel to the rescue.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouts for me from within the forest. I set off scrambling through the trees, the twigs, the leaves and the possible dog shit. _Come on there's always dog shit waiting to be trodden in when you're wearing your favourite personalised Converse trainers. _

"Blaine? BLAINE?" It's starting to get real dark and I don't want to get into more trouble than what I am already in. "BLAINE?! Bl…oh there you are." I can see his figure through the trees. He's lying down on something? Why does he want to be here, in the woods…surely not just to talk? A dark sensual thought crosses my mind but I shake it off. _NO!_

I walk towards him, the more I do, the more clearly I can see him. He's lying down! Lying down on a long nature ridden rock. He's taken his baser off, wrapping it around himself. Probably to keep it clean, and or to keep himself warm. He looks…un-naturally captivating, draped in the faded evening light. I can see all the contours of his body beneath his crisp white shirt; it sends tingles down my spine and down to…_ooooh._ _Kurt you astonish me!_ My subconscious is both appalled as well as proud of my unexpected…sexual stirrings.

"Hey…hey Kurt! Come and err, lay down here…next to me so we can…talk some more." Blaine beams his I-hold-no-prisoners smile at me once again. Reader. You know as well as I do…I CANNOT resist.

"I don't think mud will go well with my Alexander McQueen suit but…" He applauds my wise crack appreciably. I beam a smile at him, a tearful one at that, but I don't care. I simply cannot believe...that I HAVE found someone like him. He's perfect. And he wants to be my friend…I think. _Friends with Benefits more like_, my subconscious snaps. But I ignore them.

"Scoot up then." I shrug off my jacket to lie down…next to him. I cover myself with it the same way Blaine has with his fetching blue and red Dalton blazer_. I rather like those uniforms. _I feel him shift, rolling over slightly to face me.

"Ha- ha look, we have our own fashionable Snuggie's Blaine!" A shadow of a smile plays upon his lips…his lips. But all he does is stair at me. Blaine Sneaker Anderson's hazel eyes are staring deep into my deep blue lagoons. After all they say the eyes are…the key to a person's soul.


	15. Chapter 15

Fifty Shades of Klaine [Chapter 15]

It's a very chilly evening out in the woods, but I soon warm up underneath my blazer...and thanks to Blaine body heat radiating onto me..._ummm._

"Where do you live?" Blaine whispers.

"I don't think I should be telling you that?" Blaine frowns and looks possibly wounded. "Oh sorry...I didn't mean..." but then that wicked smile is back. I playfully punch him..._how dare he trick me! _"Blaine!" He chuckles.

"No matter, I have ways of finding out?" _What?_ I close my eyes. My mind soon drifts into a fantasy world...where my and Blaine are boyfriends, lying together exchanging Eskimo kisses. I succumb to a small yawn. "Tired?" Blaine asked drawing me back to real life...which isn't far from my fantasy after all.

His face seams closer than before. _Oh my! _I can feel the energy between us shifting and charging...it takes me momentarily by surprise.

"No...well emmm yes, a little." I blush. "Werrr-what time is it?" I ask him. His face falls and he cocks his head more and more towards the rock. He replies.

"I have no idea...and frankly..." Suddenly my world falls into...DARKNESS.

I wake with a jolt. My head is fuzzy and I'm too warm. I notice that it is now... day time. I'm staring up at a cream ceiling completely covered in New York and high-end fashion posters. This all looks so familiar to me but my brain still won't let me process it. I look down at myself resting my chin on my chest. Hummm well...I know that I am tucked up in bed? _But where am I? Jesus wept my really back hurts!_ I sit up to massage it with my hands..._awww_.Wait...this _is_ my bed. And these _are_ my things surrounding me...yes this is my room! I pull back the covers to see that I am still wearing that same clothes that I was wearing yesterday..._for my interview_. I am disgusted with myself. I _never_ wear an outfit twice within the same week! Abruptly pleasant...and unpleasant memories flash through my head all at once. Rachel. Her borrowed car. Dalton Academy. My nerves. The Meerkat boy. BLAINE. Our text messages. OUR ESCAPE! _Shit!_ _Did all of that really happen? _I've been holding my breath to long, so let it out as I collapse back down under the covers, trying to gather my thoughts.

My god this is too much to think at so early in the morning. I start to run through remembering every sight and sound from yesterday's revelations. Yet all I focus on...is the memory of Blaines face before I...fell asleep? _Did I fall asleep lying next to him?_ I smack my hands over my face. _HOW EMBARACING!_ _Did he drive me home...what did he do with me?_ I don't know what to think anymore. Although I would like to know if my life is hanging in the balance? I push off the covers, cringing at the feel of last nights clothes on my skin, swinging my legs out to touch the floor. I slowly ease myself up and I walk up to my right bedroom window, to check if...YES! Rachels car is there, parked neatly in my houses drive way, all safe and sound. _Blaine must have done it?_ _DID HE PUT ME TO BED TO? _I gasp at the possibility.Sitting down on the windowsill, I revel in feel of the gentle sunshine kissing my tired skin. I've slept well. It's been so long since I've slept a decent number of hours at night. Thanks to Karofsky constantly reappearing in my nightmares. _Ugh I hate him! _I don't get why he hates me so much though? Well thank god its the weekend and I have no school to contend with today. _MOTHA F**K!_ It must be Saturday. _What time is it? _I belt towards the digital alarm clock on my bedside table to check the time...

"Eight thirty! Oh god!" I'm expected at the Lima Bean for nine o'clock to work. _Crap! _This is my first ever, proper job and I can't afford to be late...again. I inwardly smile at the memory of me and Rachel skipping our last shift to go buy concert tickets. What can I say? Music _is_ our life.

I race around my room selecting which accessories will go best with my uniform for today, before I quickly shave and shower. Within 15 minutes. I am out of my old smelly clothes and now dressed in my tacky Lima Bean shirt and trousers combination. Accompanied by my favourite McQueen skull scarf and my unicorn brooch given to my by Miss Britney. S. Pierce. _She has funny taste but I like it. _After a quick turn in front of the mirror, I am ready. I gallop down stairs to collect my satchel on the small oak table by the front door...that funny. _Who placed it there?_

"Dad...Dad?" I shout. _Oh man where is he?_

"Yes Kurt?" Carol replies from in the kitchen.

"Morning Carol, emmm do you know where Burt is? I really need him to drive me to work today."

"Why can't you drive yourself this time Kurt?" My step mom pokes her head around the ill panted doorframe. _Hummm..._she gives me an amused smile that reaches her ears. _Shit...does she know something that I don't? _

"Emmm my backs playing up again Carol...I don't think that I can manage all of that reversing in and out? Plus I'm going to be really late and Dad drives way faster than I do."

"I know...he does." She mummers disapprovingly but still with a trace of humour. "Ahhh don't worry Kurt, I'll nip you to the Lima Bean...one sec." Winking she licks the crumps of her breakfast off of her fingers and then turns to fetch her coat. I laugh.

"Awww great, thanks so much Carol!" _Phew!_ Thankfully I shouldn't be to late now. I look up at the hallway clock...eight forty seven.

I wave a hasty goodbye to Carol before bursting through the Lima Bean doors. The Cafes not as busy as I though it would be and I'm only several minutes late. I see that Sam and Tina are on duty today..._but wheres Rachel?_ I hang up my jacket and satchel. I turn but I flitch quickly after being hit lightly in the face with a baseball hat.

"Ouch...Sam!" I glare at him. _Oh no...here comes the hilarious impressions. _

"Jack Ryan you've just boarded the Red October." I gape at him. "Come on dude...its Shawn Connery!"

"I have no idea who that is." And now he's the one glaring at me but I hold up my hands. "Just kidding! He played Bond or something right...?" Sam ruffles my hair and then reaches down to pick up the cap, now resting upside down on the floor. He screws the dame thing onto my head and I frown.

"Sorry bud, it's the rules. We have to wear em." He tugs my arm and I flow him behind the counter.

"Morning Tina!" She beams her beautiful smile at me and waves.

"Hey...arrr!" _Ouch! _She burns herself, once again, on the coffee machine. _I've told her over and over not to touch the red hot metal parts._ I shake my head before I set to work. 


	16. Chapter 16

Fifty Shades of Klaine - Chapter 16

By eleven thirty, every table in the Lima Bean is occupied by students, business executives and sycophants, all waiting to be served. I've been on my feet none stop for two hours or so, and my body is still aching from all of yesterday's events. Lying on the cold, hard rock..._with him. _I mentally slap myself. _No Kurt! Stop thinking about Blaine and focus on your dame work._

By twelve o'clock it's time for my 15 minute break, just before the lunch-time rush hour. Tina and I quickly pop out to the corner shop to buy her some gum and the latest issue of Vogue magazine for me. On our way back, Tina briefly questions me about how the interview went with our show-choir enemy yesterday. But I just tell her a few boring details, trying my best to skirt her off the subject. Luckily she doesn't question it.

"So you think they'll be easy to beat then?"

"Huh?"

"Who do you think Kurt, duh? The Warblers! Weren't you listening to me?" _No..._

"Yes." Tina taps me playfully on the back of the head, and then snatches my beloved magazine out of my right hand. "Hey...TINA give that back now!"

"You're definitely hiding something Kurt, I know you are! So come on...spill the beans". She says beckoning her hand at me.

"Ugh Tina. There's nothing to tell, honest."

"Kurt. I know I don't know you as intimately as Rachel...but I've known you since pre-school. And that makes me an expert on your moods...your different today." She hovers my mag over a public garbage bin, giggling as she clocks my alarmed expression. "Tell me."

"Give it back Miss Chang." I ask sternly, trying to mask my own repressed giggle.

"SPILL Kummel!"

"NEVER!" I reach for her and she squeals in surprise, effectively running into the busy road. "Tina...LOOK OUT!" She freezes as a large red car, hurtles towards one of my dearest friends in the entire world. I have to make a split second decision and...

...before I know it. Tina and I are fixed in a sideways roll, just like the ones we used to do when we were only six years old. Only this time...I'm saving her from being hit by a speeding car! It just misses us by an inch or so and Tina lands completely sprawled, heavily on top of me.

"AHHHHHHHHH! Awww...oh my god Kurt...are you okay?" She holds me at arms length pushing herself up like a baby seal.

"What the hell were you thinking women?" Oops, that came out harsher than I had intended.

"TINA!" Her boyfriend Mike Chang is now hovering over us in shock, he drops to his knees. "Oh Kurt, Tina...are you guys okay? And who the hell was that?" All three of us glace in the direction of the now motionless car. A blonde, attractive...a very attractive young madam pokes her head out of the car window, holding her cell phone in her right hand..._Quinn._

"Quinn." We say simultaneously. She steps out looking all manner of Grace Kelly, dropping her phone as she rushes to help us.

"Oh heck guys, I'm so sorry!" She exasperates.

"You're sorry? Quinn...you almost killed them." Mike scolds her, whilst helping first his girlfriend and then me to our feet. "You shouldn't text and drive..."

"I was concentrating Mike...Tina just came from nowhere."

"Well that's my latest edition...ruined." I murmur under my breath, holding up my crumpled magazine. Tina embellishes me in huge bear hug then kisses me hard, but sweetly on the check.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Kurt! I'm so sorry...about this, a-about your mag...you saved me! Oh Kurt!" And with that she is wrapped around me once more and Mikes hand is resting on my shoulder.

"You're a hero mate." Mike smiles gratefully at me.

"Errr...no problem ha." I squeak. _Jeez, _I feel like some poor pray being suffocated by a snake. I look over at Quinn who stands bemused.

"Look guys...I really am sorry." She whispers. Once I've wriggled out of Tinas over-eager grasp, I am at Quinns side.

"It's alright Q. But please.. don't ever text and drive again okay? You'll kill someone and or even yourself one day you know." Quinn brushes off a peace of dirt that I'd missed on my right shoulder, as she gives me a _very sorry_ smile.

"Please let me buy you a new issue?" Quinn pleads, pointing to the crumpled pile of glossy paper held with the same dirty arm.

"Humm I won't say nay." I flip my foot up and kick her very gently on her patterned behind which makes her yelp. "Go on then. You'll have to get it for me...some people are poor and they've gotta work Fabray."

"Okay...okay." She rolls he eyes, waving good bye for now as she re-enters her car. "I'll drop it off at your house Kurt...it'll be waiting for you after work. Oh and Kurt...I really am..."

"Go on!" I call back and she nods, then within a flash off she rolls. Honestly _that girl needs to learn from her mistakes...especially after dating my brother. _I turn around, perplexed to see Tina and Mike snogging each others faces off. At first I don't know where to look, so I decide to sneak up behind her and whisper.

"Beiste". Mike nearly spits into Tina's mouth due to laughing hysterically that results in Tina punching me, hard on the arm..._ouch_ un-playfully this time.

"KURT! That was weeks ago...you said you wouldn't bring it up again!"

"Emmm...who saved your life only a few seconds ago? Come on...hands up...I need to count...one. Oh just me then."

"Kurt, you're not funny. But you're right, you are a hero..."

"Yes ,he is." A familiar voice states behind me. My heart, pulse and world..._stops_.


	17. Chapter 17

Tina pulls away from Mike, drawing the largest breath imaginable into her lungs, leaving Mike just standing there all second based up. I'd class her as my eyes at this moment as she glances around my shoulder at whoever is standing behind me. _You know full well who it is. _My subconscious snaps at me. Tina's eyebrows shoot up, giving them an I'm-taken-but-dame-your-not-bad-at-all look, whilst Mike is still stood there, gazing longing at his girlfriend. Squaring my shoulders I turn around, completely bewildered on how I should handle this. As my blue eyes meet his intense, hazel eyes, it's nearly knocks me clean off my feet.

"Oh, h-hey Blaine." I give him a friendly smile but his expression is unreadable, although his gaze is quite intensive..._searching._

"Hi." The sight of Blaine only brings back the recent memories of being so close to him...how intermit we were. _Nothing really happened though. _My subconscious cruelly corrects me. He's wearing his stunningly fitted Dalton uniform and I'm wearing my horribly dorky Lima Bean uniform..._great. _And I am all roughed up from what has just happened out here on the road. Wait. _He must have seen me save Tina?_ I mentally hug myself. _YES!_ I must seem so brave to him now? Within an instant my anxiety fades away helping my head feel much clearer. I'm in charge now. I can play this game..._easy..._

"Excuse me." Blaine raises an eyebrow at me as I excuse myself, dodging around him, so that I can drop my ruined issue of Vogue into the nearest trash can. I can feel his eyes on me as I walk to and fro to the bin. I just want to ask him about last night, but I decide to keep my attitude oblivious or I'll never survive this situation_. Keep it together Kurt. _I slot myself between Mike and Tina, mostly to stop a relapse of their awkward outburst of passion but to mainly pitch myself well in front of the Head Warbler. Blaines eyes are now hooded and full of what...deep admiration? _Wooha!_

"Your girlfriend is very lucky Mike." _Mike...wait how does Blaine know Mike? _

"Why? Is she's lucky to have me as her boyfriend or do you mean that she is lucky to be alive Blaine?" Mike folds his arms, rubbing one of his biceps, altogether rather pleased with his own remark. Blaine smirks back at him, but with a small glint in his eye. _Humm what's going on here?_

"Your choice." Blaine winks at Mike. Then to mine and Tinas surprise, both boys suddenly rock back and forth with repressed laughter. _Phew. _

"Okay, okay boys...me and Tina can take a hit." Tina laughs at my two-way joke. _THANK GOD! _I make a mental note to 'pay her later' as they say. "W-were gonna be late if we don't make our way back to the Lima Bean a-sap so emm...catch you later guys?" Blaine looks to me with a shy, yet hidden smile playing upon his exquisite lips. He then looks me up and down making me feel rather self conscious again.

"I'll come with you. I'm in desperate need of a medium drip."

"Okay. I understand Latte slang more than anyone. S-sure follow me...errr I mean us." _Fuck!_

"I'd rather walk along side you two if that's alright?" _What am I, a club scout leader...why the fuck did I say "follow me"? _Tina constantly nudges my side in that way so Blaine can't see her...she's just as excited as I am. _Back off Chang...you've already got another great Chang for a boyfriend! _I shrug and wave my consent for him to join us for the short walk back to the Lima Bean.

Luckily Tina decides to walk between me and Blaine...although I am still keeping a watchful eye on the little minx. I notice that Blaine walks with the-the-the sexiest walk imaginable, whilst I'm finding it rather difficult to determine which foot is the right foot to the left at this moment. Why am I so nervous...AGAIN? _The same reason why you've been trying to get Mr Anderson off your mind all morning...because you like him._ My subconscious adds this to my list of isn't-it-obvious facts.

"Hi emmm, I'm Tina...Mikes girlfriend." She exudes rather too excitedly.

"Yes, I know." Blaine murmurs.

"Right. Emmm...Kurt tells me that your interview thingy...with him...went really swell yester-..."

"Did he now?" I gulp. "Yes. I enjoyed my time with Kurt too..." Adrenaline is pounding through my veins, and my heart feels like it wants to exit my chest. I swear people from over a mile away could hear my BEATING heart! I cast my head down. However, I still notice Tina cocking her own face down, so I can still see her he's-so-into-you-Kurt-so-go-for-it face. I sigh. I have never had to deal with this sort of thing before...I'm usually the one chancing the guy, to whom I never...ever get.

"I'm glad to hear it Blaine. Even though we both have a lot of unanswered questions, most things still got tied up in the end..." Rachel always told me to turn the question back on them, if I ever felt intimidated by anyone."...am I right?" I don't see Blaines reaction but I do hear his short intake of breath.

"I can think of a few things I could fill you in on...Kurt." _How am I supposed to respond to that?_ Luckily we've reached the Lima Bean by this point.

"Please emmm that would be great. Ha ha. I feel as though I was drunk or something because I hardly remember anything of what happened yesterday...APPART from the interview, don't worry I haven't forgotten any of that! Emmm but you know...ugh just call me okay. Emmm you have my number, I remember giving it to you right?" _Shit,_ I certainly know how to ramble on when I'm under agonising pressure. _Wait_...I didn't give him my phone number. Blaine seams to smile at my unspoken realisation, I decide to ask him. "No wait...h-how did you get my-?"

"HEY! COME ON KURT! Sams getting kinda angry back there and we don't wanna get him or ourselves into trouble...oooh hee bye Blaine." Tina gushes. _Not her too._

"What about my Latte...am I band or something?" He almost pouts and I melt.

"Answer my question Anderson, or you aren't gettin anything of me." I move my index finger from side to side but Blaine gives me one of his smouldering, hooded stairs. I remove my finger immediately and decide to fold my arms instead.

"Rachel sent me your mobile number shortly after you'd left the office via e-mail." _Oh, why? _

"She said she thought it would have been useful for me...if I'd forgotten to tell you anything during...our interview, at Dalton." It still amazes me how he can answer one of my unspoken questions yet again.

"Oh, yeah she's good like that. Rachel I mean emmm...so a medium drip latte was it?" With my eyes, I ask him to follow me up to the only available counter. Lifting the wooden division up and then closing it again behind me, I am thankful for this handy barrier between us.

"Good. You know my coffee order?" He asks agreeably.

"One of my strongest skills is listening esp-"

"I've noticed." He murmurs darkly. I turn away so that he cannot see my blush, and I am about to making his Latte drink. But annoyingly I bump into Tina, who has obviously been eavesdropping on our conversation, before I can reach any off the equipment.

"I-I won't be a few seconds Sir." As I administer my professional small smile at Blaine, I have to drag the captivated Miss Tina Cohen Chang away from his sights. _This is getting embarrassing! _As I finish up making his hot beverage, I can hear Blaine making small talk with a few of his classmates. It seams a number of Dalton Academy students have come into this cafe for their lunch break. Sam and Tina start serving the other boys, so this means that I do have time to square up with Mr Impossible behind me.

"Here you go. One medium drip latte...a-anything else to go with that?"

"Just two biscottis please." _Two?_

"O-okay." I retrieve some metal tongs from under the counter to help me fish out two biscottis out of the clear glass biscuit jar, sitting right next to the cash register. "Emmm that will be $6.20 all together please." I hold out my hand expecting him to place the money onto it...but he doesn't. All he does is stair at me. _AWKWARD! _Blaine eventually nods his head down towards the counter. I now notice that a neatly stacked tower of coins has already been placed there by him...and the amount of money is exactly right to. _How did he know the exact price? Doe's he come here often? How have I not seen him here before? I know that I've only been working here for a couple of few weeks...but still?_

"Oh...emmm sorry." I slide the money towards my end of the counter, so that I don't have to pick up the quarters one at a time. I choose to ignore his abrupt smile. Blaines phone busses unexpectedly and he checks the screen. I'm thankful that he doesn't have to watch me clumsily count away money into the till. Once I've shut the register. I glance up, unnerved by Blaines desolate face. He takes a quick intake of breath before dismissing his phone back into his trouser pocket. He coughs and seems a little hurt.

"So a-hum, you said that you wanted to talk?" Blaine starts swapping his latte from one hand into the other, whilst shifting his weight from foot to foot. _Oh god...whats wrong with him?_

"Oh no, I-I can't now, I'm-I'm working...sorry." _But I do...I really want to talk to you about last night ...Blaine._

"Its fine...I can wait." Gracefully he takes one step back and has a long look around the cafe, presumably trying to choose a spot. Once he's selected a table he takes a seat, placing his purchases next to him. It's the closest table to where I'm stood, and it doesn't go unnoticed by me. He just sits there and watches me with a pleased, cocky grin on his beautiful face. I don't know...I-I don't know what to do with myself. My subconscious goes into strict teacher mode. _Kurt! You need to ignore that sexy, class clown and get to work!_ Their right and it helps me a lot. I notice a new costumer has approached my counter...OH GRILLED CHEESUS! IT'S MY DAD!

"Hey Buddy! Carol told me that you looked a little shook up when she dropped you off at work this morning. Are you doing okay? Wait a minute...Kurt. Why do you have tons of rips and-and-and dirt all over your uniform?" I'm utterly confounded by this situation. Dad looks at me with deep concern...waiting for...my completely logical answer. But the truth is. I haven't bloody got one. But I know that I don't want to worry him. A well manicured hand is placed on the crook of my Dads left shoulder...ITS BLAINE!

"Hey Burt...it's great to see you again! Especially after I had to drop your drunken son off last night...but on the bring side, I finally got to meet one of his family members." They both laugh. _What?_ "Kurts just told me that he'll be finishing up here soon...so maybe we could discus this all this together? Oh please...sit over here with me, so we both wait for him...if you'd like?" _Drunk...ME!?_


	18. Chapter 18

Fifty Shades of Grey – Chapter 18

"Thanks Blaine. Sure I'll join you…but I don't want you finishing your shift before you're supposed to Kurt. Or you will get into serious troub-"

"I know dad!" I scold him. Jeez it really winds me up when he tells me what my responsibilities are_. I KNOW! _Blaine frowns.

"Woooh cool down buddy!" _BUDDY!_ God I hate it when my Dad calls me that…it's such stupid kids nickname, and in front of Blaine too.

"I just want you to stop treating me like an idiot all the time okay! It's not like I haven't done everything I needed to do for myself recently?"

"And what do you mean by that…Kurt?" Oh no, I don't want to start an argument with my Dad at work.

"Nothing."

"No, come on Kurt…"

"Okay then." I list all of the things I've had to cope with over the past few months to him right there and then. Including my NYADA application, getting a new job, preparing for that audition, getting straight As and Bs at school, helping out at the tyre shop and…the incident with Tina.

"YOU SAVED TINA FROM A SPEEDING CAR?" My Dad shouts with both anger and astonished in his voice, causing all of the Lima Bean to look up.

"Yes. So as you can see Dad…I haven't been a complete waste of space." All eyes are still upon me…including Blaines. He's smouldering. Eyes all full of amused arrogance. _He's enjoying this?_

"Kurt. I love you and I'm sorry. We-we'll talk about this when your finished…I can see that I'm holding you up here now. I'm sorry." My heart both sinks and rises. _Awww Dad! I love you too…_but I'm not saying that in front of Blaine. "Now I understand why you've been turning to the drink." _Drink? Me_? Blaine said that, not me…and why? I look at Blaine questioningly. He gives me a warm, resurging smile before directing my father to his table. Burt's manner is now all glum and pouty. _Oh hell!_ This make is making me feel sick with guilt.

"Kurt emmm a little help here?" Tina begs with her strained voice. I look around to see her buckling behind a large tower of staked cookie tins that she's balancing effectively in both hands.

"Sure Tina". I roll my eyes, but at least I only have hour left of work left...before I can talk to...the two most important men in my life.

Time moves surprisingly fast as the orders go flying in and out smoothly, right until it's time to hang up my apron.

"Hey, do you want this?" Sam quickly hands me a coupon for the Lima Bean worth $10. Being the head supervisor of the place, it certainly allows him a few perks. I smile from ear to ear for the first time in what feels like to long. I'm always grateful to Sam for these small gifts, when he could just sell them off to all the jocks at school. But we've become really close friends recently, despite our past differences..._when I fancied the pants off him and he found out! _Also Sam helped to secure a job for both me and Tina here, so we secretly call him our "white-chocolate guardian angel".

"This is GREAT, thank you!" Sam smiles but then steps back, shrugging awkwardly so I move forward to place my hand on his shoulder for reassurance as we share a we'll-forget-about-this-soon-enough kind of look before laughing it off. I notice Blaine shooting us a begrudgingly glare which makes me instinctively remove my hand. Blaine visibly relaxes. _Wooha! That was interesting_. Sam strides to hang up his own apron before leaving with Tina by the back exit. "I'll see you both at school, first thing for Monday-Maths next week then guys?" Sam and Tina wave before turning their five fingers into one. "Hey…no need to swear at me you two! Do you want to get into YALE…or not?" I secretly signed them both up to join me for some extra revision you see…_is it wrong that I want them to do well?_ Neither of them had the grades to apply for NYADA so I owe them this much…right? All the Performing Arts colleges are asking for absurd maths level grades this year, even though we don't exactly need it. I roll my eyes. The education system it so ridiculous in this country.

"Bye Kurt!" Tina blows me a tiny kiss before Sam has to hoists her out which makes her squeal with shock. Of course Sam has to have the last word though.

"I'll be back." And then they're…gone. I sigh, enjoying my private giggle at his Terminator impression. But the sound of silence eats up the atmosphere. And I feel alone…painfully alone. Apart from hanging out with Rachel and others occasionally…loneliness is my only constant companion. I don't know what it that causes me to feel like this? It's just...feel like there is a piece of my heart, missing…

I pull out a sturdy supplies box from underneath the counter to stand upon. I need the best view possible so that I can see if all of the doors and windows are shut. Sam is usually the one who locks up the Lima Bean on a Saturday, and it generally takes him several minutes. But I don't have time for that now. I can see from here that all the locks are on and that everything is already shut…accept the main entrance and our staff exit. So this will save me some time. There are no more customers left in the cafe...only my Dad and Blaine.

"Enjoying the view?" Blaine calls out and it nearly knocks me off guard, seeing the two off them just sat there...gaping at me. My dad gives me a what's-going-on-between-you-two look whilst Blaine just looks pleased with himself…_way too pleased for my liking._ Who knows what Blaine has told him?

"Oh a-ha. I was just checking that everything is locked up before I…emmm anyway. There's just two doors that need sorting, then I'll be right with you." I shakily step off of the box, before kicking it angrily back underneath the counter. _Why am I so angry? Is it because I'm embarrassed?_ _Ugh for fuck sake_…I'm too tired for these mind-games right now Blaine Anderson. _Kurt Anderson...Kurt Hummel...Kurt Anderson...Kurt Hummel...which do I like better? OH STOP IT KURT!_ My subconscious throws a white-board marker at my head after writing "FOCUS" in huge letters on the board. I lock the staff exit before finally heading over to lock the main entrance doors too, meanwhile ignoring the feel of Blaines eyes on me the whole time. Before safely, stowing away the Lima Bean keys into my satchel so as not to lose them. Rushing back behind the counter, I try my hardest to look busy even though I'm really trying to conjure up a plan on what to say. But delightedly...I soon remember my coupon. _Hallelujah! _Taking $7 worth of goodies from behind the counter then making myself a coffee drink worth $3 I beep the bar code on the coupon that Sam gave me, so I get everything free. Yay! _Every cloud has a hunky white chocolate angel sitting on top of it ha! _

"Hey." I mummer into my polystyrene cup as I take a seat, rather clumsily, in what now feels like a board room meeting. Burt and Blaine shuffle their chairs so I can fit around the small, circular table with them. Unfortunately, I manage to brush my knee momentarily with Blaines in the process, but besides that. I can't help but watch his beautiful lips twitch up into a mysteriously smile. I arch my eyebrow at his reaction only to hide my..._what? Arousal?_ _Oh my!_ But Blaine mirrors my expression perfectly, giving nothing away. _He so frustrating!_ Especially with my Dad being sat with us at this very moment, and not ten centimetres away..._okay._ I need to start this conversation..._me!_ I'm the one who needs the answers...I'm the one who needs a dame explanation for last night. _Alright Hummel...here it goes. _

"So I was drunk? That's all I've gathered so far...enlighten me gentlemen. I'm listening." I peek through my eyelashes firstly at my dad and then at Blaine who freezes, adjusting his blazer uncomfortably. But he speaks before my father has the chance to.

"Allow me Kurt." Blaine hinders.


	19. Chapter 19

Me, my subconscious and I brace ourselves for what is about to come out of...that perfectly contoured mouth of his.

"I was just telling your father about last night at Trent's house party...you obviously don't remember...all the members from both the Warblers and the New Directions went?" I know Blaine. I know that this is all a lie and you want me to play along with it. _But you need to remember that I remember exactly what happened last night...with us._ "Trent hosts the best of parties...but I wouldn't want to be the one cleaning up after Kurt." He gestures towards me and my Dad frowns. _WAIT! How dare Blaine say this dirty lie!_

"I-created a disturbance?" I pout.

"You could say that." Blaines voice alters subtly and my eyes stray from his eyes to his lips. Like an upside down rainbow, he smiles his I've-just-started-having-my-fun-smile. Okay then Sneaker Warbler..._it's my fucking turn!_

"So who was there then?" The smile on his face disappears within an instant. "I usually remember situations once I am reminded of who was there too...so...who was at the party?" I stair at his lips again, watching them part to allow a quick intake of breath. It's nice to turn the heat lamp back onto someone else for a change...and one so deserving. _Right back at cha!_ His eyes are searching, for names? Perhaps the names of my friends in the McKinley's Glee Club...if he knows any? The silence stretches between the three of us causing Blaine to squirm and me to fight back a laugh. "Oh dear, has someone lost their memory as well?" My Dad crosses his arms. This is a sign that I know all to well. My father isn't the smartest when it comes to style but he can spot a liar for anywhere.

"I suppose...emmm all the Warblers were there mixing and meeting the others emmm..." _allow me to through you a rope dear sir. _

"I presume that my better half was there Blaine? Rachel?" My subconscious nearly chokes on their grape flavoured slushie at my declaration. _Shut up okay!..._Rachel is kind of my other half...I don't know what I would do without her sometimes. "Finn, Mercedes...Puck?"

"Puck?" I roll my eyes..._honestly!_

"I don't mean the character from A Midsummer Nights Dream Blaine! Puck. As in Noah Puckerman from the football team and from my Glee Club. Errr you obviously didn't meet him then...well...you certainly can't miss him at any party. Especially when all the girls are shouting at him for ruining their abs ha ha." Both Blaine and my Dad point their chins and frown.

"Okay boys. Let _me_ get this straight." My Dad is going to repeat everything to me now? _Holy shit!_ I can't look. I-I mean _I CANT LISTEN TO THIS! _

"Since Blaine is obviously a little hung-over himself, I'll take over huh? After you interviewed Blaine at Dalton Kurt, he offered you and your glee club the errr..."

"The New Directions dad." I murmur.

"Right! Blaine invited you all to hang out with him and his school buddies at errr Trents house. But apparently it got a little wild and you lads took a detour. .." Oh. _I see where this is going._ And I don't partially like it therefore its makes me cringe as I predict mentally what is about to be said next.

"A detour?" I twist my lips at Blaine who is now leaning forward on his elbows, attentively sipping on his drink. _Oh my._ Hes blowing a foam hole..._ooooh!_

"A-hum. It turns out that a few of you boys from each club nabbed Rachels car keys and drove up to Dalton in the middle of the night...for a tour? But one of yous couldn't handle the breaks and..."

"Oh and drove into the gate! I remember now." _Oh mother of god!_ Blaine has placed his hand on my upper thigh underneath the coffee table, so as my dad cannot see him. I want to push it off, but I don't think that I can stand the electricity of my skin touching...his skin. So I cross my legs in the hope that I'll move out of his reach. Blaine clears his throat whilst retrieving his sneaky hand. But I sense his hurt. Like a stab through my heart... in a telepathic way of sorts that we both share. So I bravely place my hand on top of his. Making him gasp...surprised at my PDA no doubt?

"The emmm...Rachels lovely car isn't damaged I take it?" I smile momentarily at Blaine. Taking great delight in watching his original, triangular eyebrows shoot up from our current filled touch. Before turning my attention back to my father, who is enjoying one of Blaines sugar coated biscottis. _So thats why Blaine ordered two of them...and I think its strange how he knew that my father would be visiting me at work today ...humm._

"The body work survived tremendously...perfectly in fact." My dad hisses disapprovingly at me. _If only he knew. _I lift my hand off of Blaines to pick up my coffee but before I can take a sip, my phone buzzes in my pocket.

"Oh excuse me." I check it and there's a massage from Carole.

Message from: Carol Hummel (Mum)

_Quinn has just dropped you off some things back at the house but I managed to squeeze some information out of her. I'm so proud of you for saving Tina! I'll be cooking us all your favourite meal tonight to celebrate my brave and caring stepson. P.S. Who am I kidding? You ARE my son x_

I smile appreciably down at Carols message, with a same amount of love that I do still feel for my real mother...who died when I was very young. She'll never replace my mother but we joke constantly about her daily battle to try and win this fair maddens hand. "_Queer!_" I suddenly have a random yet horrifying flash back of when Karofsky threw me down the cafeteria stairs. Hence my lingering back problem..._but I can't tell dad that!_

"I can't remember the particulars Mr Hummel, but Kurt was _not_ the one driving the car up to Dalton last night. It wasn't him...and Kurt didn't break through the main gates either. I don't want to name names...but we _have _found out who it was in the end." _Who it was...what?_

"You said that Dalton wasn't going to press charges against us Blaine right?" My fathers tone is worried, probably due to the fact that our finances are taking a dive this mouth.

"No no Mr Hummel! Sebastian Smythe...is the one who has to explain himself to the police." _SABASTIAN! POLICE?_ I unconsciously rise in my chair, causing my phone to fall off my lap and hitting the floor, startling all three of us.

"Sebastian...hes being questioned about the gate?" I ask. Blaine takes a long hard look at me before surrendering to my question.

"The police couldn't find any CCTV footage of the incident in the surveillance offices VCR. But what we do know is that you, me and the lads were all enjoying ourselves back in the Academy gardens whilst...Sebastian..." Blaine pauses, as though it is painful to even speak his name. "He stole the already stolen keys and drove Rachel's car drunkenly through the main gates, causing $8000 dollars worth of damage." A side grin emerges on Blaines face. Hes obviously delighted that all of this is going to cost Sebastian a small fortune! But I can't believe Blaines pinning all of this onto the Meerkat when it was...me who actually wrecked Daltons gate? As I think about it more carefully..._it was Blaine Warbler who made me do it after all. _I notice that Blaine is glaring at my left hand...with my mobile in it.

"It was just Carol...my step mum sending me a text."_ Why did I say that? I shouldn't have to answer to Blaine! _But why did I feel the urgent need to do so? A Cheshire Cat smile paints itself across my face as I admire the short, dark and handsome boy sat opposite me. Blaine soon clocks me staring and our eyes lock. I feel my face heat as he returns my oh-there-you-are-I've-been-looking-for-you-forever grin. I don't care how much this boy has pissed me off...I feel something very special with him. Abruptly we hear muffed out music coming from somewhere.

"_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity...the first time, every time when you touch me..." Oh fuck how embarrassing! _It's my mobile going off! I have a stupid Katy Perry ringtone, 'Hummingbird Heartbeat'...it's one of my favourite songs. The music startles us both but I answer it quickly without checking the number.

"Hello...Carol?" I hear nothing. Apart from the sound of the callers evil smile on the other end...I pull the phone away from my ear so as I check the number on the screen...I don't recognise it. _Who the hell is this_...Karofsky prank calling me? I listen again. "Hello?" But this time...a familiar, angry voice sneers their reply back.

"I want _you_ to listen very...very fucking hard...coffee boy." _Oh Holy Lima Heights Adjacent!_


End file.
